Untitled
by xxSkYlErxx
Summary: Mikan left three years ago , now she's back but with a twist and a boyfriend and new friends and what she's a special star and in the dangerous ability . Natsume , Ruka and Hotaru betrayed her three years ago and have to help Natsume and Mikan get back together but does she decided there's no second chance?. Mikan/Oc , Mikan/Natsume , Oc/Oc , Yoichi / Oc , Ruka/Hotaru
1. mikans return

Me: hi welcome to my rewrite of this adopted story ^. ^

Ruka: glad to have you working on this story now!

Natsume: HN 'she'll mess up soon '

Mikan: not nice Natsume

Natsume: how did you know what I was thinking?

Me: she asked koko.

All: DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

Chapter one: Mikan's Return

3rd Person's P.O.V.

A girl with silky blonde hair and deep brown eyes looked out the window of the limousine. She and her partner passed everything so quickly and now a school was coming into view.

"It's been a long time since you've been here, huh Mikan?" asked a man sitting across from her? He had the palest of skin colors and spiky, black, raven colored hair. A smirk was glued onto his face as he placed a pair of black shades over his deep blue eyes.

"Thank you, Rei-Oniisan, for bringing that up." she said.

"You're welcome, Imōto." he replied.

"And you should know that my name is no longer Mikan. It's Ayaka Haruka." she informed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yes. The name you gave yourself in America." he said.

"Oh, shut up." she muttered, a pout on her face and a bored tone laced into her voice. The limousine stopped at the front gates of the school, where they were meeted by a man with short, samurai styled, light blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. He was wearing purple skinny jeans and a white button up blouse.

"Please follow me, Haruka-San."

Mikan/Ayaka's P.O.V.

Narumi-Sensei. I thought.

"I am your Sensei, Narumi." he introduced himself as he lead me down the empty, quiet halls.

Everyone must be in class.

"Ah, here we are." Narumi-Sensei stopped in front of a wooden door. He opened the door, a creak sounding through the deserted hallways. The interior of the little room was quite quaint. The carpets were red, and the couches were blue. The windows were parshly covered by red, velvet curtain with a black sash holding the in place.

So nothing has changed, huh? I thought, a smirk forming on my face.

"Your uniform is on the couch. Please change. I shall return to get you again soon." Sensei informed, walking out of the room. I walked over to the couch, picked up my uniform, and walked over to the mirror.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" I asked myself, pouting. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a black lace dress that stopped right at my thighs. in the front, and the rest hung loosely around my feet. It had no straps or sleeves, so it shows my perfect tan skin. My black heels only brought me up an inch taller and my Alice controllers were very noticeable. I quickly put on the uniform; a short blue skirt and a white button down blouse with a black ribbon for a tie. Once I was done, I ran down the school halls.

Natsume's P.O.V.

Mikan… Why did you have to leave? I thought. That gay teacher was going on and on about something. I had both feet on my desk, my head back, covered by my latest manga book. My red crimson eyes just scanned the book.

My Mikan... I thought, placing my tanned skinned hand on my blue shorts pocket where a picture of my Mikan was. I still remember her light brown hair and full chocolate brown eyes. Then the sound of a door slamming open stopped my thoughts. A girl with light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes came into the room. Her blonde hair fell to her knees and her blue skirt barley covered her tanned thighs. Her face was Twisted with a cold stare.

"Harkua-san, I wasn't finished introducing you yet." Narumi said pouting, tears in his eyes and his hands on her shoulders. She glared in return. He stepped back and regained his composure.

"Class, we have a new student joining us. I trust you will treat her well." he said. I glanced at her and returned to my manga.

"My name is Ayaka Haruka. I'm a Special Star, Dangerous Ability Class, Alice's-nullification, SEC, and other things." she introduced herself. I froze.

'Nullification'? Is this Mikan?

Ruka glanced at me I give him the same glance.

"Alright. Ayaka-Chan, your partner will be…"

* * *

Please review chapter two will be coming soon :3

Natsume: is that Mikan?

Me: maybe *giggles*

Mikan: yeah might be me .

Ruka: Mikan your so pretty :3

Natsume: WHAT DID YOU SAY RUKA !

Me: oh wow …


	2. Ayaka or Mikan

Me: im so sorry for not updating in so long but im back now so yay!

Natsume: tch

Mikan: yay! I want howlan!

Hotaru: (hits with baka gun)

Mikan: owww

Natsume: get to the story already

All : does not own gakuen alice

Preview:

"name is Ayaka Harkua , special star , dangerous abilty class, alices – nulification , SEC, and nun of your bussiness" I froze 'nulification' is this mikan? Ruka glances at me I give him the same glance . "ok….Ayaka- chan your partern will be …"

Chapter two – ayaka or mikan

(mikan/ayaka prov)

"I don't need a partner" I answer before he could say anything more

"o…k…. then you will sit by" he started to say again

"I will choose my seat" I cut him off

"fine … free period" narumi – sensei said while twirling out of the room

'he really is gay' I thought then I looked back at these idiots who keep there eyes on me 'were should I sit.. oh I have an idea' I thought again. I walked up the rug coverd steps to the last desk my steps echoing through the room "HEY YOU TWO UP OUT OF YOUR SEATS" I yelled to the light blonde and the raven haired boys sitting down . "um..su..re … harkua- chan" the blonde boy stutterd his crystal blue eyes never leaving mine a faint blush forming on his pale white skin . "natsume get up" he said while elbowing him in the ribs while holding a snow white bunny in his other arm "tch" was his only reply 'so he hasn't changed a bit I see ' I thought "THEY SHOULDN'T MOVE" yelled a girl with a even tan that her short dark green hair showed off and her light green eyes narrowed at me "they are princes of this school you know" she said crossing her arms and smiling happily for herself 'permy ' I thought "well heres something .CARE." I say smiling as I see her smile vanish and replaced with a disgusted look. with nothing else for her to say she stomped away to her own seat glaring at me and pouting "well I said returning to the boys " they got up and moved to the desk on the step below mine everyone countiued to stare at me with surprised looks and amazement 'god I hope they get here soon' I thought closing my brown eyes "hey ayaka-chan" I ignored the perky voice "hey ayaka-chan" the voice rang a again 'so damn anoying'I thought "hey, hey ayaka-chan" it said this time louder . I opened my eyes annoyed and angry it was a boy with light brown hair that was shaggy and light brown hair light with amusement his tan skin perfectly clear with a huge smile on his face "what do you want" I said "what are you thinking?" he asked his eyes looking straight into mine "nothing" I say and close my eyes again "but ayaka-chan I cant read what your thinking please tell me" he asked pleadingly "leave me alone"was all I said.

"please"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"please"

"YOU KNOW WHAT"

I got up from my seat and was about to use my alice to throw his across the room when I felt something coming near me I douched it while it hit the wall I looked at the person who did it was the one and only hotaru imai she looked taller her dull face still present her purple eyes looked at me with question her black raven hair grew some but not much and she was still pale as ever . she was holding her one and only baka gun pointed right at me I ran at top speed towards her and pushed her to he ground she was stunned and it showed her baka gun flew out of her hand "never do that again" I say I got off her and reached the nearest window I took one look at her and jumped out landing safely on the ground .

(hotaru prov)

This is mikan I know it that's why I tried to hit her with my baka gun nine thousand but she douched it I didn't expect her to throw me down 'shes not a baka anymore ' I thought stunned tears were threating to spill as she jumped from the window 'mikan im sorry but please be my best friend again' I thought running out of the room to the restroom locking the door before crying my eyes out I couldn't belive it she grew some from when we were eleven years old Its been four years and we were now fithteen years old I was five'foot five so she must be five' foot three her hair was now blonde instead of chocolate brown but her eyes were the same but dull her skin was the same paleness but she has changed her go lucky attitude was gone replaced with her new attitude . I finished crying and washed my tear stained face before returning to class.

(natsume prov)

I skipped the next class going to the Sakura tree were persona was leaning his black spiked raven hair covered his already mask covered eyes both hands in his black coat pockets "what is it persona" I say annoyed "you have a mission tonight 7pm sharp" he said "fine just leave me alone " I say covering my face with my hand "oh and one more thing you have a partner now her name is Ayaka Harkua" he said walking away 'that damn girl again she better not get in my way' I thought.

Natsume: that girl is not Mikan she's not a baka

Mikan, me, Hotaru: yeah Natsume yeah whatever you think

Natsume: tch

Ruka: she's so pretty

Natsume: shut up Ruka

Koko: ehh Natsume you like her already?

Natsume: KOKO

Me: bye for now.

sorry for the short chapters longer one coming soon


	3. Mission

Me: chapter three is here !

Mikan: can waite!

Hotaru: you two are so alike

Mikan: thank you

Hotaru: that's not a good thing

Ruka: Ayaka I love you

Hotaru: (hits with baka gun)

Ruka : why did you do that

Hotaru: baka *walks off*

Me: you really are a baka ruka

Permy : just get to the story I want to read about Natsume !

* * *

Chapter three – misson

(Mikan/ Ayaka prov)

Ehh first day and I have a mission what's worse its with the 'black cat' known as Natsume my ex-boyfriend. I laid in my bed resting on my black blanket with red lining my head laid on my many neon purple, green and pink pillows with a few red and black pillows not to mention my favorite invader zim pillow that is shaped as gir. My light blonde hair was everywhere I turned over to my left to look at my mustache clock that blinked 6:30pm I got up from my bed in one swift move and my feet hit the soft neon green and purple rugs that covered part of my black wooden floor I walked past my red wooden desk that had my laptop with a pink skull on it . the desk was right next to the opening for my living room that had red velvet rug on the entire floor a black couth and some white chairs next to it with a flat screen TV across from it there was a door open on the far right that opened to the bathroom with tile floor and red bathtub . in the next room next to the living room was the kitchen filled with everything I need to eat and drink like I would anyways I stopped at my walk in closet in the first part of my room and walked in to see all my clothes and shoes and makeup neatly organized 'now what should I wear' I thought I picked out a plain black shirt with two strings on each side that hangs down from the shoulders and some black skinny jeans with holes that go up all the way to my thighs and some black converse boots with white strings. after I finished putting on my clothes I went to do my make-up I put on some black eyeliner and black eye shadow that made my eyes look very dark I finished and put on some plane lip gloss and started on my hair I ran a hand over it and it became perfectly straight and now had red highlights. I looked myself over and teleported to the meeting place over at the sakura tree 'so many times I have been here with Natsume , Ruka , Hotaru ' I thought but now ... now all those people are dead to me I looked up knowing that's were Natsume would be since it was already 7:00 pm I was right he was there face under a manga "hey manga boy get down here" I say to him "tch" was once again his only reply so I climbed the tree to the branch he was sitting on he didn't move so I pulled the manga off his face he narrowed his eyes "what do you want stupid girl" he said to my face "we need to get to the mission " I say simply "fine" he said and jumped from the tree landing on his feet "you coming " he asked looking back at me I swiftly jumped to the ground and landed on my feet like him I grabbed his hand seeing his eyes widen as we teleport "what the hell" he said looking at pulling his hand away after we got to the mansion "_shut up do you want to get caught"_ I whispered and hid down lower behind the bush "_now let me take out the people inside you take out the people out here to make a clear passage way for me to get in and then get the file got it " he looked boredly at me and replied "tch_" he stood up from the bushes and took out the nearest guards with flames I ran out of the bushes into the mansion all the guards looked at me and held up there guns "big mistake" I say as throw them to the wall with my nullification Alice all of the dropping there guns I raise up my hand and the guns start shooting at the guards with my Telekinesis Alice and if the were still breathing I sliced them all in half with my wind Alice I went around stealing and copying there Alice's "Ayaka" I herd someone call I ignored it ... "Ayaka " I hear it again 'why is someone calling my name' I scream in my head ... "MIKAN" 'Natsume is all I think when I slowly turn to meet his crimson eyes.

(Natsume prov)

when I finally yelled Mikan she turned 'why when I call that?' I have to hurry and tell her that guy is getting close to her. "WATCH OUT" I scream she turns at this moment my heart stops everything is in slow motion as Ayaka turns her slim body to her left a guy with dark purple hair covering his eyes as he runs at a rapid pace towards her. Ayaka moved her hand out in front of her eyes staring at the ground , her hand stays still "not so great n..." the man says as she activates her Alice right when he's about to hit her she uses her wind Alice and cuts him in half and throws him into the wall her hair turns black as night and her eyes trun blood red and close shut her body turns toward me in an instant she's in front of me and "AHHHHHHH" she screams her eyes flash open and a cut forms on my right cheek a smile forms on her face as she falls to the ground her hair turned back to light blonde and her eyes back to the chocolate brown . 'but why did she answer to Mikan , does she know her?" I think to myself (Natsume is so dense 0/0) we arrived back and she was still passed out in my arms 'gods shes so cute when she sleeps just like Mikan did ' I think to myself as I look at her innocent face what am I thinking I only like Mikan and I always will and Ayaka Harkua is not my Mikan.

(Ruka prov)

I watch as the new girl Harkua- san in his arms I watch from my room 'we have fallen for the same girl again' I thought I haven't even talked to her yet she's just so much like Mikan and not like Mikan at once and since I couldn't get Mikan maybe I can get Harkua-san 'no way is Natsume getting this one ' right luna-chan I ask the girl behind me with reddish brown short hair that went to her shoulders "right" is her reply.

(persona prov)

I looked half shocked as I see as my Imōto is being carried by the black cat the guy who broke her heart I remember what happened three years ago

*flashbacks*

(Mikan prov through flashback)

I woke up the light shining in my eyes through the huge window in my small little room since am only a one star i got out of bed changed clothes and put my hair in pigtails like always i left my room and went down the halls to look for my boyfriend Natsume and Hotaru. i went out by the sakura tree where Natsume usually is to see Natsume there but.. but he's kissing Luna tears start to fall from my eyes as i ran away to Hotaru who wasn't far away she was working on invention I tried to tell her what happened but she just started yelling at me "EH WHY WONT YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE IM TRYING TO CREAT A GREAT INVENTION TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR DUMBASS AND LOOK WHAT YOU DO JUST TRY TO GET IN MY WAY LEAVE ME ALONE" I ran away to Ruka who was feeding his bunny and tried to talk to him but "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU ARE SUCH A BURDEN WHY CANT YOU DO THINGS BY YOURSELF" then permy cant behind me and pushed me into the dirt just then I was called into the principle's office "you have an option to go to a gakuen Alice in America but you will be put in the dangerous ability class and a special star" he said "why" I ask "because you have many other Alice's you will discover now I know you might say no " "yes " I say instantly "what really" he asked "yeah" I said "ok be ready to go by 5pm I walked out and got ready to go they don't need me anyways so by .

*end of flash back*

I want to beat him to a pulp right now but i don't want to wake up Mikan he simply put her in my arms and gave me the file and left huh I wonder what happened.

* * *

Natsume: Mikan come back to me

me: baka

Mikan:baka

Hotaru:baka

Luna: things are heating up

Ruka: Ayaka will be mine

permy : don't forget about me

me: till next time bye


	4. American arrivel

Ai Sachiko- the little girl from America 6 years old

Sukairka – the badass American girl

Takeru Kiyoshi- funny let go guy from America

Hiroshi – the cold guy from America

* * *

me: new characters ready to come into the story

Mikan: yeah my friends are here

hiroshi: don't you mean friends and boyfriend

Mikan: *blush*

sukairka: ok but wheres my boyfriend

me: he will be coming in the story later on

ai Sachiko: eh theres a boy my age here wow

Mikan: yeah his name is Youichi

me: well here we go

all: does not own gakuen alice

* * *

chapter 4 - American arrival

(Hotaru prov)

I woke up lazily from crying silently in my bed all night I moved a hand trough my damp black hair and got up from my plain blue bed. I walked over to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror my face was tear stained and red while my hair was a wet mess I went to my bathroom and got a yellow towel with strawberry print and started drying my hair once I was done my bangs almost covered my eyes so I got out a pair of stain silver sissors and cut off some of my bangs to make them how they always are. I loked myself in the mirror again my once tear stained face was now my normal unemotional face I was ready to get to class but I had the weirdest feeling like something is going to happen today and it wont be good, I walked out of my room dusting off fake dirt from my plaid blue skirt and countiuned walking down the empty hallway and light surrounding me from the endless windows around the school as I walk down the hall my steps echoing with every step I take. I keep thinking about Mikan how I would feel so much better with her having the same happy go lucky attitude and clinging on to me and being a baka as usual I miss her old self so much but it is my falut I was part of why she is like this so I don't deserve to cry or miss her or even be friends with her its all my falut but its also Natsume , Ruka and permys falut to. when I reached the class room only me and Yuu Tobita the class rep was in there he was sitting down in his desk at the front of the room he was reading his glasses propped on the end of his nose and his light green hair grown to cover his eyes "hey yuu-kun" I say sitting in my seat behind him pulling out my invention book and tools "oh hello Imai-san" he said looking back at me , he always was so proper and kind "what time is it yuu-kun I don't have my alarm clock watch product thritythree today" I say skipping through the pages of my book to blank page to start writing down what im about to invent. "its 6:30am , thrity more mintues until class starts" he answerd not even looking at a watch or a clock , great that's more than a enough time to invent something.

(luna prov)

I just finished getting dressed my red/brown hair perfectly brushed and layed perfectly on my shoulders my uniform was neat and clean I was beautiful and perfect now all I have to do is ruin Ayaka and Natsumes relationship if they even have one I mean she looked like she hated him and he dosnt look to found of her either , but if they do have one it will be easy to break since they just met and all and Ayaka is pretty badass I wonder who she gets it from. even so I know I wont be able to control Ayaka her soul is to strong but its awefuly familiar.

(Ruka prov)

now that I have luna helping me theres no chance they will be together, am on my way to class and I haven't seen Natsume , Ayaka or luna the whole way there the bunny in my arms is licking my hand. I finally reach the classroom right in time when I go in Natsume is sitting in his sit the one Ayaka took over he was sleeping his face under a manga they must have had a hard mission with _Ayaka _for all I know he could have kissed her and she passed out from shock. I walked over and sat in my new seat infront of him he didn't wake up of course I looked around the classroom permy was here talking to Nonoko and laughing while braiding Nonokos long purple hair while Nonoko had a embaresed expression and then hid her face in her hands, anna was giving out her home made cup cakes to Kokoro and Kitsuneme her pink hair was back in a ponytail and frosting was oh her nose a blush on her cheeks . Kitsuneme had a blush oh his cheeks while he took the cupcake from the basket and looked at anna the door suddenly opened and luna came in everyone stared at her but she ignored it and sat in her seat smirking. I countuied to look around the room Hotaru had her new invention a baka gun heat misial two thousand she held it in her hand and sat quietly for class to start the door opened again and it was Ayaka I was so happy that I knew a blush already was on my face but when she walked in that's when Natsume woke up and he watched her I couldn't help but be mad I mean Mikan and Ayaka it just isn't fair.

(Mikan/Ayaka prov)

I walk into the the room but once I do everyones eyes was on me but it didn't matter today was the day they were coming I was so happy but I didn't show it I couldn't people would ask questions and I just wanted to be left alone so I stayed emotionless for now when I got to my seat the black cat was there "HEY GET OUT OF MY SEAT YOU CAT" I yelled at him he looked at me a smirk on his lips as he said "no it was my seat first" I got pissed but left it and sat next to him . the bell rang soon after and everyone was quite when Narumi- sensi triwled in the room wearing a tutu right then I knew what everyone was thinking 'he is so gay' he stoped but before he could he speak kokoro stood up and "we have four new students today" he said smiling at sensi expensie sensei looked mad and pouted I smiled and waited for them to come in a short girl with white hair that went to her feet walked in her light black eyes were huge with fear she was wearing a white and blue long sleve dress with a yellow ribbon in her hair and huge green boots. next a girl with light brown hair that went to her knees walked in her yellow eyes were dull and sad even though she managed a small smile she wore a black and white velvet dress that hung down to her knees and a black headband in her hair she wore black lace up boots then a guy came in he had green hair that perfectly formed his face and playful green eyes he wore a grey jaket and a striped black shirt with black skinny jeans and hightops the next boy to come in had white hair like the little girl and red eyes he wore a red botton up shirt and a long black coat that goes to your feet and black jeans and black sneakers. "ok introduce yourselves " sensei said while the little girl hid behind the other girl and stuck out only one of her eyes to see us the other girl spoke "im Sukairka im 15 years old , special star , dangerous ablity class , alices destruction aka you get me pissed and you die " she said coldly while smirking the boy with green hair spoke "im Takeru  
Kiyoshi, 14 years old, special star , dangerous ablitiy, alice is ice posion aka if my ice stabs you , you die instantly" he laughed at that and then the other guy spoke "name Hiroshi , 15 , special star, dangerous ablilty, alice dark magic aka I can kill you with my black mist " he said I smiled and wanted to hug him right then he spoke again "the little girl over there is my little sister shes 6, name ai Sachiko , special star, dangerous ability, alice mist water sword aka she can use a water sword to kill anyone in a s mile radiace and has mist around her for people to not see her " everyone looked at them baffeled "hey Mikan there you are I cant belive were in the same class" that green hair idiot yelled 'of course were in the same class baka'. everyone looked around surprised "you baka can you ever keep your mouth shut?" I shouted standing up from my desk the whole class gasped but Hotaru I walked to the front of the class and "hello let me reintroduce myself" I said I took a minute and moved my hand over my hair and it truned into its normal light brown color I then took out two ribbons and put my hair in pigtails everyone gasped and tried to get close to me but I pushed them away .

(Natsume prov)

its Mikan its really Mikan shes her but shes different when I ran down to her and tried to pull her into a hug she pushed me away I was shocked all I wanted was to hold her and kiss her but she pushed me away like she dosnt love me anymore that put me on the verge of tears yeah its ok that she has changed and is badass chick now but I still love her I always will I will never let her go not for a chance.

(Ruka prov)

Ayaka is Mikan ahh this is bad I was about to have luna ruin there relationship I cant do that those two are fated for each other in every singal way Natsume is mikans light and Mikan is natsumes light I have to stop luna from getting in the way there love is just to perfect to stop I wont let it happen never Mikan is natsumes most valuable person and I understand how much he loves her so I wont get in the way of that besides he is like my brother I cant take his girl.

(hiroshi prov)

I watch as a guy with raven black hair and crimson eyes trys to hug my girlfriend she pushes him away but im still pissed I got infront of her and was about to kill this guy when I felt a small tug on my arm I looked down at my littler sister as she said "don't big brother" I suddnely didn't have the urge to kill this guy and picked up my little sister and carried her in my arms she put her arms around me . "hiroshi I missed you so much" I hear a voice behind me say I look back at Mikan her brown eyes shinning with tears and a smile forming on her face "mama" my Imōto said clinging to my girlfriend while im still holding her I laugh "what why did she say mama" the boy with raven hair say again "cause my Ani is like my dad and Mikan is his girlfriend so shes my mama" my Imōto answerd for me "what you two are dating?" he asked eyes wide "yeah Natsume leave me alone " Mikan said annoyed 'waite Natsume her ex boyfriend who cheated on her oh this is great I get to see his face as he sees Mikan with me perfect .

(sukairka)

I watch as the love birds hug and kiss and the raven kid Natsume I think his name was,surprised that his ex was with another man while this was happening I felt sad my heart was aching I don't want this feeling i really don't want to feel this its just to painful its like having half your heart stabed then ripped out and the other half is searching for the other half to hold but it cant find it it hurts s much that i cant describe it but i know its because of him Josiah the guy i love i cant help it i will love him forever i knew i was about to breakdown so i jumped out the window i felt everyones eyes on me i ran as far as my feet could take me before breaking down and tears falling down my face uncontrollably it hurts is all i can manage to say "sukairka" i herd mikans voice say next to me bt i couldn't bring myself to stop crying it just hruts to much and i never show how i feel cause i cant stand feeling it all the time so i hold it back avoding it until its to much to handle "it hurts" i say through my tears she brought me closer to her and hugged me "i know what your going to say move on from him" i said "but its hurts even more thinking of letting him go forever like im letting go of everything i have of him it just hurts i cant do it i cant let him go" i say countuing to cry while she pats my back "i wasn't going to say that i know it hurts but i belive you two will see each other again i truly belive that so its ok to cry when your hurting like this" she said sincerely that made my heart liten some but i countuied to cry from Josiah i couldn't help it it hrut so much.

(Mikan prov)

shes been hurting like this all this time and never shows it it must hrut so much that's why shes crying so much but she loves this guy so much that's why she feels like this so icant tell her to give him up even if it would be good for her cause it really wouldn't be it would hrut her more and more and she will finally break and i cant let that happen cause shes just to much of a good person and shes been through so much pain already that i cant let this happen i cant let her hurt so the only thing i can do is bring them together somehow but how no one knows where Josiah is and the people who wont tell me but if they knew how she feels am sure they would but only people who have felt this pain could really understand and most people who have are not alive they broke under the pain and suffering and killed themselves to be relived from it and am very much afraid that's what will happen to her cause she has seen the people she cared about must die before her eyes and tortured to near death. so I cant let her go through this pain much longer.

* * *

me: i poured my soul into this chapter

Hotaru : sukairka is you right

me: how how did you know

Hotaru : I know everything

Mikan: well now everyone knows who i am

Natsume : Mikan please come back to me

Mikan: no baka

Ruka: please give another chance

me: well that's it till next time please review


	5. were we met (flashback chapter)

Me: back with chapter five

Ai: I want to have a boyfriend!

Hiroshi: you're too young

Takeru: Ai I will be your boyfriend

Hiroshi: stay away from my sister *Alice chop*

Sukairka: all boys are idiots

Takeru: doesn't seem like that with you loving that Josiah guy

Sukairka: *Alice chop*

Me: does not own gakuen Alice

Chapter five – were we all met (flashback chapter)

(Hiroshi prov)

It was seven in the morning and Takeru and I were being forced to pick up the new student from japan 'I hate this' I thought I looked around the airport there was no sign of Takeru which got me worried were did that idiot go?. As I stood up from my chair someone jumped on my back and made me fall to the ground "TAKERU" I yell at the green hair idiot sitting on top of me and laughing uncontrollably "sorry man but you just looked so pissed sitting in that chair I had to do something" he said in-between laughs "and how did this stop me from being pissed?" I said pushing him off me and glaring at him while he still laughs on the ground "I don't know but it helped me" was his answer I wanted to use my alice on this idiot but to many people where around 'damn Masaru-sensei why couldn't the girls go?' iam mean the person who's coming is a girl so the girls should be the ones to come pick her up right. I walked around not watching where I was going when I pushed someone to the ground by accident I looked at the girl on the ground she had pale skin and the lightest of brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders her big brown eyes looked at me with confusion she had papers in her hand and wore a black and white short sleeve dress that went to her knees she and velvet bracelets that matched her dress and a small hat that went along with her out fit the hat didn't cover her whole head just a small portion of it . "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" I apologized to her grabbing her hand to pull her up "Sate anata wa bakabeki" she replied picking up her black suit case 'Sate anata wa bakabeki – well you should idiot' I translated in my head does she know how to speak English or just Japanese "Anata wa eigo o hanasu koto ga dekiru" 'can you speak English' I asked "yes idiot" she said and started to walk away I followed but I didn't know why then I saw Takeru run to her "hey you're going to the alice academy right?" he said excitedly Waite this girl is the new girl , the girl looked surprised "yes iam are you here to pick me up?" she replied "yep I'm Takeru Kiyoshi and that's my friend Hiroshi" he said smiling wide "oh I'm Mikan sakura nice to meet you" damn she's treating Takeru better than she was with me . "come on you two idiots we have to get back to the academy " I said walking away from them as I heard there hurried foot steps to catch up with me , when we got in the limo Takeru kept talking and talking and talking I just ignored him by putting in my ear buds and blasting my music super loud I looked out the window watching as we pass buildings and forests and people simply walking the streets not a care in the world I wish I could be like that not have to worry about fighting and killing and that stupid alice academy. I took a look at Mikan who was laughing at Takeru her smile was beautiful Waite what am I thinking I don't even know this girl and she called me an idiot twice there's no way I can like her.

(Takeru prov)

This girl is so cute her hair goes down to her hips and its nice and wavy as for her smile its beautiful let's see she's the same age as me since were both ten and that means the rest of the dangerous ability class is older than her well except Ai who's only one years old Josiah ,Sukairka and Hiroshi are all a year older than us I hope she doesn't feel uncomfortable about it so far I have talking about all of us it the dangerous ability class maybe I should tell her about her home room students "ok as for are homeroom students there's Chieko Eiko she's the smartest in the class she's a three star and her alice is inventing , and Hajime Kaoru he's a three star his alice is controlling people's minds , HANAKO Tanaka she can grow flowers with only her hands , the class rep is KAEDE KENJI he can turn into any animal he wants , YASU Komatsu he can feel other people's emotions and change them he's a two star, WAKANA Ito she a three star she's basically a music prodigy because her alice is music , TSUKIKO Sato she can see the past present and future, YAMATO Koga with one touch he can turn people against each other he's a one star, AIMI and AIRI Fukuoka there twins and have the same power they have animal pheromone one stars , and AKIHIRO Nagasaki who can fly one star" I think I surprised her because she stayed silent but then she looked up at me and smiled "I can't Waite to meet them all" she answered I looked over at Hiroshi who I saw glance at her then look back out the window 'he so likes her' I thought .

(Mikan prov)

We finally got to the academy it was mostly the same instead the was no sakura trees only regular trees that surrounded the academy beautifully I was looking at the trees and flowers when I bumped into someone "oh I'm sorry sir" I said looking up to two men one was smiling down at me he had brown and black eyes he had tan skin and looked really friendly "you two boys can go to class now" he said looking at them he returned his gaze to me "hello sakura I'm your homeroom teacher Masaru-sensei and this is your dangerous ability teacher Mori " he said to me "nice to meet you two" I said simply Masaru-sensei walked me through the school and Mori handed me a uniform "change into it" was all he said before leaving "here sakura you can change in here" said Masaru-sensei a few feet away from me holing a door open a looked at him carefully he was wearing a black suite much like Mori but Mori didn't talk much I think I like Mori more than sensei . I walked into the room my feet hitting the wooden floor with a screech and the light coming through the huge windows and hitting my skin there were three white couches and a flat screen hotel with a fire place under it the door closed to give me privacy I walked into the middle of the room and started to change my clothes when I was down I was wearing a black dress shirt with a red ribbon tie and a red skirt and some lace up black boots I walked out but sensei wasn't there 'guess I have to find the classroom myself' I thought to myself "I'll take your bag" said a voice behind me I turned around to see Mori grabbing my bag and walking off "um thank you " I yelled after him but no answer looked at the paper I got from my old principle in japan it said my new classroom way 1-a now that knew where to go I slowly walked down the halls taking in my new surroundings the bell rang damn I'm going to be super late I ran to the end of the hall and opened the door sensei was there "oh hello sakura come in right in time to " he said looking at me I walked in and I saw everyone staring at me just great "introduce yourself I looked at the class "I'm Mikan sakura" I said looking around and I saw the two boys from earlier sitting together in the back row with another boy with midnight black hair and stunning blue eyes and two girls one who was a baby sitting in Hiroshi's lap and the other looking at me with sad eyes "she's a special star ,in the dangerous ability class, and her alices are sec , nullification , wind and telekinesis" sensei finished for me but instead of everyone being scared of me they all smiled at me and were being friendly mostly I guess . "your partner will be Hiroshi " sensei said I went to the back of the room and sat next to him he really didn't care but some of the girls did as I looked around some girls were glaring at me with jealousy really who would want to be with this idiot?

(Ai prov)

The new girl is here and she's so pretty I can't believe it, even if I am one years old I know my brother is going to fall for her my brother doesn't fall for anyone though but sensei knows that's something is going to happen between them that's why he put them together this is going to be a long ride.

Ai: I know so much

Sukairka: Josiah!

Takeru: stalker alert

Sukairka: *alice chop*

Hiroshi: that new girl is different

Mikan: thanks I guess

Me: next chapter coming soon sorry short chapter but this is supposed to be short .


	6. Hiroshi's past

Me: yay ok I'm back with chapter six this and the next few chapters are going to be about the characters' past also please review!

Ai: whose past are we going to see today?

Mikan: is it Takeru's?

Me: nope but that will be the next chapter

Sukairka: it better not be me I don't want people seeing my stupid past

Hiroshi: you don't even know if it's you it might be me

Me: yep its Hiroshi's past!

* * *

Chapter six – Hiroshi's past

(Normal prov)

A young women walked into the living room with a small baby in her arms the woman was beautiful her hair was snow white and cascaded down to the floor she had light black eyes and was fairly tall as a super model her lips were a deep red and had fair skin she wore a silk pink dress that reached the ground and continued to spiral on the floor around her she was barefoot and beautiful in every way the light stuck to her as she walked in the open room that was full of light the huge room smelled like fresh air and flowers she looked down at the baby in her arms the baby and her same fair skin and snow white hair the little baby's eyes were closed and sleeping soundly in her arms to the sound of his mother's heartbeat a man came in the room he was taller than his wife and his skin was darker than hers also but it made him handsome his red hair was a length that made him look grown up and his eyes were a red eyes shined with love "will he be an alice my love?" the man said looking at his wife wanting to hug her "yes he is my love we must protect him from going to the academy" she answered never looking up from her baby. "what do we do to keep him away from there then" he asked worriedly the woman thought for a moment "we keep him inside the house never let him go outside" she suggested the man looked at her with approval and they both decided to never let him go outside they looked at the three year old boy he opened his eyes and they shined red "mama" he said grabbing a strand of his mother's hair "its ok baby no one's going to hurt you" she said in return cradling the boy in her arms .

-Time skip 2 years later-

(Hiroshi prov)

I was locked up in this mansion while my parents went around the world leaving me alone all the time i had tutors that would come once a week and bore me even more all I could do was walk around the house , do homework, eat and watch TV and after a while that gets boring its Wednesday and I have nothing to do 'maybe the tutor left the door unlocked again' I thought sometimes my tutor forgets to lock the door and I sneak out to have fun but I never do I don't know what to do once iam out there so I just sit somewhere and watch people go by never noticing me. I walk down the stairs and run to the front door my steps echoing through the mansion just my luck the door was unlocked like I hoped I opened the door wide and ran out the fresh air hit my face as I ran down the block my white hair flying back I ran to a park I guess and sat on one of the metal benches pulling my knees to my chest and looking around "hello there I'm Takeru Kiyoshi the best basketball player ever born" said a boy who looked younger than me his green hair was pulled back by a headband and his purple eyes were light with enjoyment he had a basketball in his hands "well what's your name I haven't seen you around ?" he said sitting next to me 'he's the first person to come up to me and talk to me ' I thought "Hiroshi" I replied simply "are you new around town?" he asked "no" I said and looked away I feel like a freak. "oh cool how old are you , you look older than me " he stated poking me when I didn't answer "I'm five" I said getting annoyed "cool I'm only four" he said getting up and jumping up in down I take a good look at him he was wearing baggy shorts and a t-shirt with a yellow sixteen on it his shoes looked worn out and it was obvious he needed new ones "hey come with me" I told him walking away he ran after me soon we reached my house. "Come in" I say looking at him from the doorway he looked shocked "I... is this your house?" he stuttered "yes why" I said taking him upstairs to my room "where are your parents?" I paused a moment this idiot does he ever keep quiet "there never home they go around the world" I said pulling out some shoes that might be his size "isn't that lonely?" I didn't answer I just gave him the shoes he thanked me and since then he came to my house every day and we hanged out we often went to the park or other places I was surprised he never took me to his place after four weeks of knowing him we were already like brothers "hey why haven't I gone to your house?" I asked him while we were playing basketball in the park "why haven't I seen you at school" he questioned back "my parents don't let me " I answered "my house is really full" he said looking down it's the first time I have seen him sad like ever I put my hand on his shoulder "it can't be that bad lets go now come on" I said he looked up smiling we ran to his house it was a pretty good size for a house when we walked in there were people everywhere "I have three older brothers and two little sisters " he said I looked around I saw a woman who looked tired cooking her blonde hair was in a high pony tail she had tan skin and but her green eyes were practily closing while she cooked she wore a blue dress that went to her ankles and high blue heels and a pink apron that shielded her from getting dirty two girls were sitting at the table both baby's one and green eyes and the other had purple like Takeru . in the living room there was a man with two boys the man had green hair and purple eyes he was watching a football game with two boys one boy had blonde hair and purple eyes and another boy with blonde hair with green eyes Takeru lead me up stairs were a boy was sitting in the hallway reading he had green hair and purple eyes but his eyes were cold and mean. Takeru went back down stairs "MOM I WANT MY FRIEND TO STAY WITH US HIS NAME IS HIROSHI AND HE LIVES ALL ALONE BECAUSE HIS PARENTS ARE TRAVILNG" he yelled from the hallway his mother smiled "ok dear , Hiroshi you will start school tomorrow go get some of your clothes to bring here ok dear" she said sweetly and that was the start of my new life .

* * *

Me: I did say in the last chapter the next couple of chapters would be short.

Ai: my brother he was alone so sad

Takeru: hey I was there!

Ai: I don't care.

Hiroshi: you weren't even born yet.

Sukairka: dude she's your sister be nice

Mikan: yeah if not you can't kiss me for a week

Hiroshi: Ai I'm sorry

Me: LOL anyways I would like to give a special thanks to XDestined AngelX I suggest if you want to read more stories read hers.


	7. Hiroshi and Takeru go to the academy

Me: next chapter!

Takeru: do you always right every day?

Me: no baka

Hiroshi: its Takeru's chapter right?

Me: yep

Mikan: than get to it

Me: fine

Chapter seven – how Takeru and Hiroshi went into the academy

(Takeru's prov)

Before I met Hiroshi I felt like I was just another kid in a house full of other's. I was never important my dad only looked at his two oldest sons Akako and Daijiro my ten year old and eight year old brothers and my mom is too busy taking care of my two twin baby sisters Emiko and Keiko who are only one years old then there's my third brother who's a genius and gets all the attention at school Akira so I was left out of everything until I met Hiroshi it's been a year since then and were having a blast hanging out together. I put on my blue school uniform shirt and black uniform pants with matching shoes not caring what my hair looked like I looked at hiroshi who was still asleep tangled up in his light blue silk bed sheets I went over and pushed him on the ground he snarled at me his red eyes glaring at me "what the hell Takeru" he yelled at me getting up from the floor "well you wouldn't get up and I knew it would be fun watching you fall" I said while laughing he glared at me a dark mist started forming from his hand . I learned about his alice a month ago he said he found out about it when he three he doesn't like to use it so he barley shows it to me unless he's mad at me , he reluctantly got dressed and we walked to school before any of my family members woke up the sun was just coming up so it's still mostly dark outside we got to school right at seven o'clock and we decided to go into class and hang out but when we got there we were met by a horrible site are teacher was being sexually harassed by a man I got mad super mad I can't just let a person get hurt when our teacher saw us she fainted hiroshi already was using his alice I got so mad a burning feeling went inside me and before I knew it ice came from the ground in the shapes of huge spikes and one hit the man he feel to the floor screaming and died soon after we didn't know what to do so we ran I was so confused 'I have an alice?' 'How did that happen?' "I can't believe you have an alice?" hiroshi said while we ran soon a black limo stopped us and two men in black suites came out "hello boys were here to bring you to an alice academy" one man said with a smile while the other just stayed quite 'now I have to go to an alice school what's going on in my life' luckily hiroshi answered for both of us "NO WAY ARE WE GOING WITH YOU" he yelled standing in front of me but the other man grabbed us and threw us in the limo "well Takeru I'm guessing you're wondering how you have an alice well actually your uncle had an alice and apparently you got it" the man with a smile said getting into the limo it was a good two hour drive until we finally reached the place and once we did we had to go straight to class were everyone loved us but the was one boy in the back he looked the same age as hiroshi but this boy hand raven black hair and shinning black eyes.

Me: short chapter told you so

Sukairka: I'm next aren't I?

Me: yep

Josiah: don't worry honey your past isn't so bad

Sukairka: says you

Ai: I can't wait to see your past

Mikan: me to

Me: guess its settled till next time bye!


	8. Sukairka's terrible past

Me: yay! I have a beta now.

Sukairka: I'm going to hate this chapter.

Ai: what why?

Mikan: because Sukairka tries very hard to forget her past.

Josiah: its ok sweetie, no one will say anything.

Sukairka: yes they will a lot of people will read this you idiot.

Natsume: Yeah, yeah when will we come back into the story?

Me: soon don't worry.

* * *

Chapter eight – Sukairka and her terrible past

(Normal prov)

The sky was sunny as the trees lost their leaves to the wind, birds chirped and it was a beautiful day to remember. A woman with beautiful long wavy brown hair was in the park with her husband and two kids; the park was empty so the kids got the park all to themselves as the two parents watch from afar sitting on a blue metal bench. The oldest girl of the two kids was on one of the three swings she was staring out in the distance enjoying the soft cold breeze on her face her long brown hair was in a ponytail she wore a red scarf that hid her small neck and almost hid her smile that played on her lips. Her beige button up coat that reached her knees and black pants that go to her ankles and red shoes, her yellow eyes glowed like the sun against her pale skin. the other sister sat in the sand her pink dress sparkled around her like a garden while her laugh radiated through the wind , the two parents watched and laughed and smiled "honey this is a great day isn't it" the man with brown shaggy hair said to the woman beside him she smiled and replied "yes honey it is , but we should get going we have a party to get to" the lady looked at her watch she wore black jeans and light blue blouse covered by a white jacket while the man wore a black coat the covered his white shirt and black dress pants. "Sukairka, Heirī come here said the woman knelling to the ground the oldest girl came running into her mom's arms while the dad picked up the baby from the sand box it was a long walk to the van in the parking lot the four figures laughed and talked on the way there the soft breeze hitting their skin while leaves scattered around them. The man got in the front seat of the van while the woman put the baby and the girl in the back then going to the front seat and getting ready to go, "so Sukairka you ready for they party" the man asked the girl hesitated "yes father" the girl replied looking from the window "oh so cute" the woman replied clapping her hands together suddenly a car came rushing from the side hitting the car and smacking it hard. "Mama , mama wake up " said a small voice from inside the car she herd sirens from outside and flashing lights "waha" the baby screamed the girl let her final tears fall as she grabbed her baby sister and put on a poker face . A man in a doctor's uniform finally broke through the metal he took one look at the girls and the adults in the front he took the girls and rushed them into the ambulance and then the adults even though he already knew there was no hope for them.

(Doctors prov)

"doctor Jakuson" said a woman wearing all white and her black hair pulling up in a bun, her brown eyes shinnied with worry "yes" I relcuntenly answered still sulking at my desk "the parents Mrs. And Mr. Suzuki have died" said the woman looking down "what about the kids?" she looked up shocked "Sukairka Suzuki seems to be in shock also she will not leave her sisters side" she stated "how old is she?" I asked even though I already knew the answer "five years old sir, and Heirī Suzuki is one she suffered no injures" she said staying still "I see , so will they be put in foster care?" her eyes started to water at my words "yes sir" she said running out of the room. "These kids I'm so sorry" I said as I started to cry myself at my desk.

(Sukairka prov)

I sit on the floor next to my parents motionless cold bodies 'how could they leave me, you promised you would never leave me remember so why, why did you leave?' I thought hugging my sleeping sister tighter

*flash back*

"Mama don't leave me I'm scared" I pleaded from my bed at night

"Oh honey I won't leave you ok, here I'll sleep in this chair all night ok?" she said sitting in a chair across from my bed

"Ok just don't leave" I said sleepily

"I would never leave you" she said patting my head before I drifted to sleep.

*end of flashback*

The door suddenly opened in the cold sad room and a man came in with short black hair 'the man who saved us' I thought , the man came closer and knelled on the ground reaching out his hand "hello there I'm goanna take you somewhere you and your sister are going to live for a while" he said smiling I backed up into the wall not trusting the man "oh come on there's a couple outside that wants to meet you" he said coming closer to me "THERE THE ONES WHO KILLED MY PARENTS" I yelled "yes that is true" said the man while sweat dropping he grabbed my free hand and dragged me out of the room where stood and small fragile looking lady with long black hair that reached her feet and black cold eyes looked at me the man next to her had shaggy looking black hair and deep brown eyes that were full of sadness "I will never be your daughter" I spat at them the woman looked unharmed at my words although the man looked harmed some "never I HATE YOU I would rather die than stay with you" I yelled at them not caring who herd.

(Heirī prov)

I awoke my light brown eyes searching my sisters face that was full of hatred 'sissy' I thought I didn't know what to do my sister was screaming at unknown people in front of us and was very angry I wasn't scared of sissy I was scared of the people sissy always protected me so if she was mad they did something really bad. I clingd to my sister my hand holding onto her jacket I could feel her heartbeat not only was it fast but it seemed broken and sad even though she wasn't crying it was obvious in her eyes . the problem is whenever my sister feels something it's like radiated to everyone when she's sad even though she doesn't cry other people do , when she's happy but doesn't smile other people do , when she angry but doesn't shout others do it's like she can't let out her emotions but others do it for her but right now she's letting out her anger and sadness and hatred even though she was no match for them the took her down by about five or six nurses or so and placed her in the car with the couple she stayed silent for the rest of the car ride but she couldn't hide her silent tear from me the last silent tear I saw from her .

-Four years later-

(Normal prov)

The sun played through the shielded window the sun danced on the figure on a pale blue bed the girls pale face shinned in the light her dark brown hair scattered around her as she twisted and twirled in the bed her face cringling up until her face was finally hit by the light her eyes opened slowly as her body ached in pain as she moved from the bed. Her white t shirt covered her green shorts that only went to her thighs, her feet hit the cold marble floor her hair fell to her knees her yellow eyes shimmering like water in the light the girl walked along the marble to her small closet and pulled out a grey oversized t shirt and a black mini skirt. When she was done and dressed her shirt covered her skirt and her aching bruised up arms the parts of her legs that were cut up and bruised by her black boots that went to her knees she moved her hands up to her head and put her hair into two pigtails that reached her knees, her hair was thick and dark her face was emotionless as she looked in the mirror the dark room that showed sadness through her. the girl walked out of her room walking into the room next to hers were a small girl slept in her pink bed , the room was full of light the whole room pink and filled with dolls and stuffed animals the girl was wrapped in her blanket her face snuggled next to a unicorn . The girl by the door smiled and closed the door and grabbed a black bag while walking out of the door, the light was soft against her skin as she walked down the sidewalk to her school. she walked past other people who were on the same path as her not caring to look at them or talk, not caring how they look at her or what they say about her, she kept walking as peoples conversations' ringed in her ears as she walked not able to keep out there voices which made her crazy from being able to hear them but not talk to them.

(Sukairka prov)

Heirī was sick today like usual and can't come to school so I will have to get her homework for her today as well, I saw the school up ahead the school was a decent size surrounded by fields of grass and few trees I ran the rest of the way trying to escape the people around me they talked and talked like they never noticed I was there like they didn't care or see me to even invite me in there conversation but it's not like I care I never fit in any way people think I'm weird that I get the highest grades and never speak a word or even show any emotion so they stay away from because they don't understand they don't understand me that's why they stay away so I don't care I will never care why should I everyone who every cared about me is gone now other than my sister who I'm determined to protect I will not let her get hurt and be sad I can't let her turn out like me never to show your emotions always hiding them never able to express yourself and be yourself. I watch as other smile and laugh and I'm not even able to do that my face is always the same emotionless since that day four years ago that day when my parents died and the day we were put in a new family that didn't even love us. Ever since then no one can get near me they can't get to my heart when some people even try to talk to me I ignore them because they don't really care there just trying to help me fit in they don't care about me honestly so why should I care. I went through this boring day full of classes were I pass with ease and people teasing me with their words as I pass them through the halls I ignore them pulling my notebooks closer to my chest and looking down to the floor before picking up pace , running through the halls as the last bell rang I run out of this hell hold and run home not stopping for anything I wanted to cry but I didn't deserve it I want to yell but I don't deserve it how would I let my parents die it was my fault everything was my fault I was running through the roads not caring my eyes closed and feet running as fast as they can when someone pulled me back. The persons strong arms wrapped around me as my eyes open to see a car race in front of me 'I was about to die' I thought I looked up to see a man with a worried expression his brown hair barley covering his wide eyes of fear and worry 'papa' I thought he looked so much like papa he was wearing a suit as he looked down at me I was shocked he showed worry in his eyes 'no one worried about me' "papa" I said in a small voice the man sweat dropped "no I'm sorry but I'm Mr. Masaru I'm a teacher at the school you will be going to" he said looking at me "what do you mean" I said confused "well you see you have an alice that you have not yet used yet an alice very powerful and the school I work at will help you control your alice and ways to use it" he said with a worried expression I thought about what he was saying "and why should I go?" I said stubbornly answer "because you're coming to the school tomorrow morning we will be at your house by seven am" he said walking away I was stunned at how he already prepared everything I walked home when I walk in I see my fake mom drunk and mad throwing beer bottles around the living room her black hair was a mess a bags were under eyes like she had no rest at all my fake dad was also drunk and looked mad as well "well, well look who's home the evil bitch who destroyed our lives" said the man getting up and pushing me "you don't deserve to live you think your smarter than us huh don't you well guess what smart ass we can hurt you whenever we want because were your parents now" the woman said grabbing a extension cord and began hitting me with never stopping the man held me down and even though I screamed they never stopped they didn't stop until I could barely move than left towards my room no not Heirī they can't hurt her I won't let them the couple came back out dragging her along the ground no you can't hurt her I started to feel tears form from my eyes as they start hitting her and tourting her more and more I heard her screams but I was un able to move but I crawled over and put myself in front of her but they just hit me a few times and pulled me out of the way I coughed up blood as they laughed and kept hitting her I felt so useless suddenly she stopped screaming and the couple walked into their room leaving us there in pain while they laugh and kiss I crawl over to her holding her in my arms she was having a hard time breathing her pink nightgown went to her knees as she laid in my arms she looked up at me and smiled a faint smile her eyes shinned with happiness "I'm so sorry" I say as tears go down my cheeks "its ok just be happy sissy" she said as her eyes closed and I felt no heart beat no this can't be happing I lost my parents I can't lose my only sister to I just can't she was my only family left and she's gone I put her down I was angry I got up not caring how much my body ached and went to the door and screamed the door busted open and all the windows smashed glass going everywhere the couple in front of me looked scared but I wasn't going to stop there I want to hear them beg for their lives and then kill them anyways I don't care what they do they killed someone I cared about so they will die I reached down to the floor and put my hand on the ground the floor went to the couple and trapped there feet so they couldn't run away them pleaded and screamed but that wouldn't help them I reached out my hand a smile on my face and I started to close my hand little by little as there screams filled the air there insides were being destroyed and as my hand fully closed they fell to the ground dead. I slowly walked to my room and packed and waited for morning.

-Next day-

It was seven am two men in a limo were outside my house once they came in the saw the scene they knew I didn't kill my sister but they knew I killed my fake parents they really didn't care I told them I wanted my sister buried in a garden place near the forest field with wild flowers and long grass they told me they will do that for me they didn't ask about my fake parents and I didn't want them to. In a hour of silent driving through the roads we stopped at a huge school surrounded by trees , bushes and flowers all around I no one was out in the courtyards so I figure they must be in class it looked like there were many classrooms and dorms in this school at least six thousand rooms in all. I wore grey worn out skinny jeans and a black and white corset shirt with black tie up navy boots, my hair stayed straight down and my eyes shinned in the light we went to a class with a sign above the door that read 1a class. Mr. Masaru said to wait outside while he introduces me "ok class we have a new student come on in" he said to the class I walked in everyone looking at me great they think I'm a freak just like at my old school "introduce yourself" Maseru said looking down at me I looked at the class and put down my hand "name Sukairka , age nine , alice destruction , dangerous ability class" I said looking down I hear the class gasp when I look up I see everyone smile I didn't get it weren't they scared of me I could kill them "Sukairka your partner will be Josiah" my teacher said walking out of the room again everyone gasped I looked up to where this boy sat and was shocked he had black raven hair and stunning blue eyes I couldn't believe it he was perfect I felt myself blushing but tried to stop it there's no way I can like him I never liked anyone this can't be happening . I went over to my seat next to him were two other boys sat a boy with white hair and red crimson eyes and another boy with green hair and playful purple eyes , this is going to be a long ride I think to myself .

* * *

Me: eh I feel horrible

Sukairka: It's not my fault

Me: no its not you

Hiroshi: what is it?

Me: nothing I just want to go and cry in a hole


	9. Hiroshi's cute sister?

Me: ok, time for the last flashback chapter.

Ai: yay! It's my turn now!

Natsume: this chapter better be short.

Mikan: stupid

Natsume: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Hiroshi: leave my girlfriend alone!

Mikan: awww Hiroshi

Me: cute couple!

Chapter nine- Hiroshi's cute sister?

* * *

(Hiroshi prov)

I woke up to the bright light coming from my window , this stupid school was where I lived now then the door to my special star room slammed open reveling a green haired guy running towards me. "TAKERU" I yell as he pushes me to ground and laughing uncontrollably "sorry man but come on that was funny" he said between laughing I took a slow breath before talking "YOU IDIOT HOW IS THAT FUNNY" I yelled but Takeru only laughed harder , Takeru was already dressed as for me I was only in my favorite white t shirt and my blue shorts "you idiots shut up already will ya" said the one and only Sukairka from the hallway probably annoyed by are yelling she wasn't really a morning person but at least now she was talking to us. I got up and started to change into my uniform Takeru finally stopped laughing after a hour right as I finished getting dressed and we walked down the halls I didn't see Sukairka or Josiah so they must already be in the classroom as we walked the girls stopped and stared as always really it was annoying Takeru didn't mind though he actually enjoyed it maybe because he never got this much attention before. When we walked into the class there was a little baby sitting on the teacher's desk everyone In the room looked frightened and stayed away from the girl, the girl had long snow white hair that reached her feet in a long lose braid and light black eyes that shinned with happiness when she saw me she wore a white dress that went to her knees and had a huge smile that lingered on her pale skin 'mom' was all I could think because this baby looked so much like her they could be twins. Chieko came up to me her pink hair cascaded down to her waist as a red ribbon flowed her every movement her blue eyes were cold as ice as she said "it seems you have a sister" and dusted off her grey jacket she was wearing I looked at the baby she couldn't be no more than one years old why was she her even if she was my sister "Mr. Masaru said that your mother brought her here last night saying she had an alice and for you to take care of her" Chieko said in a cold not caring voice and returned to seating in her seat in the front of the class I walked towards the little girl on the desk and picked her up "what's your name?" I ask not knowing if she could answer "Ai" she said in a cute voice everyone in the room at that moment fell in love with my little sister I didn't care as I sat in my seat at the back of the room and she sat in my lap "how old are you?" I ask "one" she said smiling Takeru sat next to me pocking my sisters cheeks and saying cute over and over again but after a while it made her cry I didn't know what to do but Sukairka grabbed her from me and cradled Ai in her arms Ai fell asleep in her arms "how did you did that?" I ask confused "none of your business" she answered giving Ai back to and seating down next to Josiah a smirking playing on Josiah's lips 'these two need to be a couple already' I thought I held Ai in my arms I'm nine years older than her well this is going to be interesting.

(Ai prov)

I woke up hours later in my special star room of course it was baby style though a white crib were I sleep toys scattered around me and a nice view of the sky from the window. I remember as my mom left me hear saying I should be with my brother I felt all alone and didn't want her to leave me then again who would I closed my eyes seeing it was night time and slept for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Me: awww cute short story!

Ai: iam always cute!

Takeru: yes you are *poking Ai*

Ai: *starts crying*

Sukairka: YOU IDIOT

Josiah: you're going to be a great mother

Mikan: awww cute couple!

Natsume: like you and me?

Hiroshi: no like Mikan and me.

Mikan: stupid boys T.T


	10. Mikan's heart

Me: back to the present

Natsume: yes now I can get Mikan back

Mikan: no you won't

Sukairka: idiots

Hotaru: you took the words right out of my mouth

Ruka: Hotaru you haven't done any blackmailing lately

Hotaru: your right and I know just who to black mail, Yuu

Yuu: oh Hotaru why me ToT

Takeru: is she always like that?

Anna: yes

Permy: shut up and get to the story this better have Natsume and me together.

Chapter ten- Mikan's heart

* * *

(Mikan prov)

After I walked Sukairka to her room she stopped crying but knew she was just holding the rest in she won't feel better until Josiah comes back and that won't be anytime soon so I would have to help her as much as I could it would be bad if I didn't. I walked down the halls back to the classroom everyone's eyes on me but I kept a straight face so they wouldn't think I cared I mean they shouldn't be so shocked they all hate me anyways so why does it matter. When I opened the door to the class room it was chaos Hotaru was in tears which never happens and Ruka was sitting next to trying to make her feel better while Luna (the bitch who kissed my Natsume Waite 'my' Natsume I must be crazy) and Permy were yelling at Takeru and hiroshi and Natsume were giving death glares to each other while Ai was calmly looking at Youichi with curious eyes. I went over to Natsume my uniform skirt hitting my thighs as I walk and took my hand and slapped him in on his left cheek he look stunned that I would hit him "Mikan why?" he asked his voice sounding as if his heart was breaking but like I care he should have thought of this before he kissed Luna I hate him now and nothing can change that. I turned towards hiroshi and kissed his soft lips he smirked and wrapped his arm around me "you bastard" Natsume said glaring at hiroshi "it was her choice" hiroshi said smiling at me Natsume kicked the desk next to him and walked out of the room his bangs covering his sad eyes and hands in his pockets. Permy chased after Natsume with the rest of her fan girls and Luna and Ruka helped Hotaru out of the room, the rest of the people in there were just staring at us "daddy can we leave now" said Ai pulling on Hiroshi's jeans he looked down at her and smiled "sure Ai, where do you want to go?" he asked picking her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I wish he could hold me like that' I thought as we walked out of the room leaving Takeru to deal with his new fan girls "I want to go to central town" Ai said looking at me and smiling I see Hiroshi's eyes light up and look at me for approval "ok , but it will take forever to get there" I stated in a matter-of-factly tone Ai looked down at the ground sadly "then we can use your teleportation" hiroshi said putting one arm around my waist and the other holding put Ai to where we looked like a family I smiled faintly and held onto him as I teleported us to central town. Central town was filled with colorful lights and decorations people walked around the stores amazed it was expected it was December after all and Christmas was coming soon and so was my birthday, Ai jumped out of Hiroshi's arms and ran to a shop decorated with tons of bright lights and snow flake decorations' In the display window were teddy bears tons of then big and small with all different in a way. "Do you want a teddy bear Ai?" I asked already knowing the answer she shake her head rapidly her eyes wide with happiness "ok then let's get one" hiroshi said grabbing her little hand in his and with his other hand grabbed mine and we walked in the store called 'minor bear love' when we walked in the store was thousands of bears some could talk, some could move others only stood still and did nothing. We walked all over the store Ai was not pleased with any of the bears until we came to the back of the store were a brown bear was chopping wood the bear looked coldly at us and didn't talk but went on with his work "I want him" Ai said running over to him and hugging the bear tightly to her chest "ok then lets buy him" hiroshi and me said at the same time then laughed slightly we walked to the front of the store were the cashier girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes gasped as we came to pay for the bear her eyes were wide with fear and shock. "y..you w..ant t…o bu…y t..hat bea..r " the girl stuttered "yes why?" I asked almost upset "that's Mr. bear he has a anger problem" the girl said regaining composer "it doesn't matter it looks like it won't hurt her so it's fine" hiroshi said putting his arms around me and with that the lady sold the bear to us "awww your too cute to hurt anyone Mr. bear" said Ai hugging the bear I laughed at that and continued to hold on to hiroshi as we walked around central town Sukairka met with us by the fountain in the middle of central town she was looking better than earlier but really only I knew that because I had to keep her emotions a secret. She was changed into a oversized black and white stripped t-shirt and some black skinny jeans with some black flats her white sunglasses covered her eyes she walked towards us and pulled off her sunglasses with one swift move.

(Sukairka's prov)

I looked at Mikan still wearing her uniform of course "Mikan lets go shopping" I say emotionless she looked at me half shocked half not "sure just us or Ai to" she asked looking at Ai and Ai looked at me with hope in her eyes . I looked at Mikan making sure to show no sadness as I say "no just you and me Mikan" Ai stomped her feet and took Hiroshi's hand while walking away.

(Ai prov)

THAT BITCH!...

(Sukairka's prov)

I knew Ai would think I'm a bitch but I need someone to talk to right now and all I have is Mikan, I take Mikan's arm in mine and walk towards a few shops that sell some dresses and clothes that look cute for me and Mikan "so are you feeling better" Mikan said looking at the shops we passed. "yes" I answered after a moment of thought are steps clicked on the ground as we walked and the sun was bright on our skin many people looked at us as we walked passed us, we decided to go in the first shop we saw with dresses 'things worth remembering' cute name when we walked in the store had many dresses, hats, and shoes that were all beautiful. I started to pile dresses on my arms I walked us in an open dressing room and mirror in there so we didn't have to walk out each time I went first the dress was short and white it went to my thighs with black lining at the top and bottom with a white bow on the right upper Corner of the dress. Mikan smiled saying "you look great" with saucers for eyes I looked in the mirror "it doesn't feel right" I say my face showing my disapproval she looked at me up and down "do you mean the size?" she asked grabbing her dress "no I mean it doesn't suit me but maybe I guess" I said taking off the dress my black bra showing off nicely and Mikans yellow polka dot one making almost laugh she noticed but didn't care. Her dress was white and sheer on her shoulders to her chest the upper part of the dress was outlined in blue ribbon and covered her arms the dress had a pattern down the middle of the dress and was wide around her waist, "no Mikan just no" I said shaking my head like a mad person. I put on the next dress that fit my body nicely it had a gold rim in a design of flowers and it ruffled at my thigh's it had three white bows one at my middle stomach and two at the sides of my waist the dress was white the dress cut down the middle and goes down to my ankles the gold rim design continued and silver flowers came up from the bottom of the dress long sock with the same go up to the bottom of my exposed thigh's with white flats that had god flowers on it the dress cut down in the middle of my chest the dress had no straps. Mikan gasped "it's beautiful" I looked at myself smiling "yeah I love it to" we decided I would get that dress. Next was Mikan she put on a huge white dress that was so long it cascaded around her it was plain and was in layers it had a strap you tie in the back of your neck and looked perfect "Mikan buy the dress" I said with no emotion but she knew it looked great we bought the dresses and looked at shoes and hair accessories she picked out white boots and a huge white flower to go in her hair. I got a gold tiara that Mikan said would go with the dress from there we went to get some jewelry we went across the street to pearls and diamonds' a great store for Mikan we walked into the bright store filled with bracelets , necklaces and rings plus ankle bracelets I got a gold necklace Mikan got a silver ring.

(Mikan prov)

We finally stopped shopping at eight pm the sun was down and we were exhausted and went home , Sukairka went to her room I walked down the dark hall only lit up by small amounts of light I saw a figure and froze the person came out of the shadows and hugged me from behind "hiroshi" I whispered "wrong" a voice said back 'Natsume' I thought I pushed out of his arms and jumped back furious "why are you here Natsume?" I ask "your room is right next to mine polka dots" he said. I felt my face turn red at the nick name he gave me as I saw him smirk "would you stop calling me that" I said walking to my door and mentally glaring at him "why? Your wearing polka dots" he stated coldly Waite I look down a my shirt my yellow polka dot bra strap was loose and could be seen I blushed "YOU PERV" I yelled running into my room he knocked on the door I could almost see his smirk in his mind "oi polka" I hate how he can still can me that I put my hand on the door and used my wind alice he flew back and hit the wall behind him I smirked and got ready for bed.

(Natsume prov)

Damn that hurt!

I got up the back of my head hurting I rubbed my hand through my raven hair 'Mikan you changed so much' I thought walking to my room as I locked my room I was greeted by bright light I shock my head and closed my eyes and went to my bed and kicked off my shoes.

'Mikan why won't you talk to me' I thought laying down putting both hands through my hair

I was about to sleep when SLAM it sounded like someone is fighting in the hall way I ran out of my room confused when I stepped out of the room I was even more confused Hotaru was holding up her baka gun that was pointed at hiroshi and was glaring at him Ruka was on the floor Sukairka on top of him and bunnies surrounding them hiroshi was in front of Mikan and glaring at everyone while Takeru was surrounded by Permy and her fan club for him and Ai was just standing there looking pissed off.

"What the hell" I ask everyone looked at me Permy came running to my side and holding onto my arm

"Oh natty those freaks started a fight with us" she said trying to act sweet

"HN" I said as I was about to walk into my room

"hey black cat here's what really happened Mikan won't talk to any of us so when we tried to get close to her, her little group came and tried to get rid of us" I looked back to see Hotaru staring at me with her cold eyes.

"Mikan why don't you talk to us?" I ask only interested in Mikan's answer

"You all betrayed me even you Hyuuga" she said not looking at anyone and suddenly ran into her room behind her

I knew what she was talking about that day she left it was a horrible day that I would never forget mostly because it was my fault, that day we were all under Luna's soul sucking alice and we couldn't tell Mikan what happened because she left now all we are trying to do is get her back to how she was a happy go lucky Mikan I will always love.

*flashback*

I was sitting under the shade of me and Mikan's favorite sakura tree I was sleeping a manga covering my face 'where is that baka she's late' I thought when I heard someone coming closer to me "oi polka dots what took you so long" I said looking out from under my manga but it wasn't Mikan "oh natty it's not Mikan- Chan" said the red headed girl in front of me she sat next to I knew she saw I was annoyed by her but she still came closer to me and the suddenly touched my neck I felt like I was burning she was using her alice on me no she can't whatever she does I know she wants to hurt Mikan. Soon I was under her full control she smiled wickedly at me "now your mine" she said slowly and came closer to me kissing me I couldn't do anything all I could do was stay still since I was under her control just please don't let Mikan see this please out of the corner of my eye I knew I saw her I saw as she cried and ran off but I was powerless when Luna finally stopped kissing me she took me off her spell and but I had no idea where polka dots is I ran all over the place I went to the classroom but only Hotaru was there she sat alone stunned and confused "oi what's wrong" I asked confused was she controlled by Luna to Hotaru only held her head in her hands she looked traumatized when she looked at me "Luna she controlled me and I yelled at Mikan more than I usually do" she said she was scared that wasn't hard to tell she must know something is going to happen and she is never wrong 'I need to find Mikan' I thought running out of the room I saw Ruka holding a crying Permy in his arms oh no "what happened " I asked already knowing the answer "l-Luna she's evil she made us hurt Mikan" Permy stuttered between sobs. I ran and ran but was unable to find her and that night I went to her room it was empty all her stuff gone I was heartbroken 'she left me it's all my fault I should have done something now ,now the only girl I will ever love is gone' I thought collapsing to the floor that night I slept in her room and didn't leave that room for three weeks and cried all the time although no one knew other than Hotaru and Ruka would try to get me to eat but I wouldn't he would also try to get me to leave her room but I couldn't this is all I have of her all she left behind. From that moment I have been trying so hard to get her back.

*end of flashback*

Now she is back and I have to tell her everything I just have to I can't let her keep going out with that guy I mean me and her are meant for each other.

(Mikan prov)

I laid in my bed crying I could feel all of Natsume feelings I have an alice of feeling empathy which means I could feel anyone's feelings that are strong enough and I feel Natsume's "so that's what happened" I mumbled while tears rolled down my cheeks why didn't he just tell me that before well I was pushing everyone away from me aw I'm such and idiot I should have known back then what am I going to do this is so messed up I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep .

(Ai prov)

This is going to be interesting the love triangle is coming into place and things are heating up even though I'm a kid I know everything and this is going to be one long trip "eh I wonder who she is going to choose?" I say under my breath before going to sleep 'I have to keep all the secrets'.

(Takeru prov)

"Huh long night but who was that pink haired girl with those group of kids?" I ask myself out loud she looked cute maybe I will meet her tomorrow, I reach my bed and try to fall asleep although all I can think of is that girl 'eh this is going to be a long night' I thought trying to sleep.

* * *

Me: the story is finally starting

Mikan: why me?

Ai: because you're perfect for this love triangle drama

Natsume: you will choose me right?

Hiroshi: in your dreams black cat she will pick me right Mikan?

Mikan: ehh I have to go *runs away*

Koko: hahaha this is too funny

Permy: Koko you baka!


	11. The class is complete

Me: this is going to be interesting

Mikan: why do I kiss Natsume or something?

Me: no, but good idea

Mikan: ah I shouldn't have said anything

Natsume: why? You know you will like it

Ruka: *thinking about Natsume and Mikan kissing*

Koko: Ruka why are you thinking about them kissing?

Hotaru: you're all bakas

Me: me to?

Hotaru: maybe I'm not sure yet

Yuu: did you have to sell that picture of me wearing a skirt?

Hotaru: yes I made a lot of rabbits off of it $. $

* * *

Chapter eleven- the class is complete

(Permy's prov)

I woke up perfect as usual I fixed my beautiful green hair and got dressed I mean you have to be beautiful to run the fan clubs of prince Ruka , Natsume and Takeru oh how they are all wonderful and now I have three guys to have love me maybe two seeing as Mikan is back. I still feel bad about what happened in our past but all I can do is hope she forgives us and somehow knows what happened back then, I walked down the halls meeting up with Anna, Nonoko. Anna had her hair down but and straighten and Nonoko had her hair up in a ponytail and goggles on she was already working on experiments' even while were walking this girl she's so strange. "this girl she's so strange" said a mocking voice behind me I already knew who it was "KOKO DON'T READ MY MIND" I yelled while he laughed the gleam in his eyes grew as he saw the blush on my face and the blush was getting worse by the minute "oh Permy do you like me reading your mind" Koko mocked touching my face with his warm hands. I couldn't take it anymore my whole face turned red 'stupid mind reader' I thought and suddenly Koko's smile disappeared he removed his hands from my face and ran away "why was he sad" I mumbled under my breath and continued walking with Anna and Nonoko ignoring the stares from other people around us.

(Koko prov)

She thought I was stupid yeah she's mean to me sometimes but when I read her mind she never means it now it's different she actually doesn't like me why do I even care it's not like I like her, Waite why am I even thinking of this ehh it's so stupid I hit my fists against the wall next to me and then collapsed to the ground this girl has my head messed up bad.

(Takeru prov)

"Hey Mikan guess what?" I ask while laughing

"What?" she says back obviously annoyed

"Guess" I say poking her cheek

"Let me guess you figured out you're an idiot" Sukairka said from behind me and smirked when I pouted

"No the rest of our class is coming today and hey iam not and idiot" I said crossing my hands over my chest

"Your right Takeru you're just uh playful" Hiroshi said putting his arm around over my shoulders

"Being to playful is annoying" Sukairka and Mikan said in unison while ai giggled and clung to Mikan leg

"Hey he's just the right amount of playful" said Hiroshi not being very serious about it

"well this is going to be a great day anyways I'm going to meet a girl" I said running down the halls leaving them behind I just couldn't Waite to meet that girl from before when I fell someone else fell to I knew I ran into someone 'oh no' I thought "owww" said a soft voice I opened my eyes to a lovely sight the girl from before but now her curly pink hair was straight and her pink eyes shinned at me I was hypnotized "ahh its Takeru are you ok" said an annoying girl with green hair as she clung to me 'dang the annoying fan club girl' I thought trying to get her off of me "yes I'm fine , but I'm sorry I ran into you are you ok" I asked reaching my hand towards her she gently took it as I saw her blush "yes I'm fine" she said softly looking at her feet I grabbed her chin lightly and looked into her eyes "what's your name" I waited for her response I knew everyone in the hall was staring at us with mixed feelings "Anna Umenomiya" she said her blush getting deeper "hey why are you only asking her that" I turned around to the girl from earlier she looked jealous I let go of Anna and looked at her "simple she's cute and sweet like a cupcake" I said with a huge smile and grabbed her hand while running down the hall. "do you really think that" she asked shyly I smiled "of course I like you a lot even though I barley know you" I say reaching the classroom I let go of her hand and walked in smiling like I never have before.

(Hotaru prov)

"Ok so today were going to tell Mikan?" I ask the people in front of me Ruka, Natsume and Tsubasa-sempai who wants his little Mikan back

"Yes mam" Ruka and Tsubasa said in unison I looked at Natsume my eyes almost killing him

"HN" was all he said but I know he means yes mam

"What do you think you're doing?" said a hissing voice behind me I knew this voice all too well

"Luna" Natsume hissed back Tsubasa had to hold him back from hurting her

"What do you want bitch" I ask coldly

"I'm warning you if you try to tell Mikan anything I will put you under my alice again and hurt her more" she says putting her hands on her hips

"Sorry but that's not possible" I say a smirk on my face

"WHAT" she yells her face becoming twisted in anger

"You try to hurt Mikan in any way again and I will sell these pictures of you hugging the ESP." I said holding up twenty or so pictures in my hand

"You wouldn't" she said daringly

"Want to bet on it" I say ready to sell them any moment

"Fine you win" she hissed walking out of my room

"Well are you ready?" I ask holding up my new baka gun "I have a question where did you get those photos?" Ruka asked his eyes showing he wanted to know "I set a camera in the ESP's office and when I checked it last I saw that the camera caught them hugging" I said emotionless "so the esp. and Luna are a thing gross" Tsubasa-sempai said making a weird face "oi idoit's back to the plan" Natsume said pissed off "oh right" they both said "ok bakas we have to distract Mikans group then when she's alone Natsume you will be the one to tell her" I say pointing at Natsume "what why me?" he says confused "because you were her lover" Tsubasa says for me but mockingly we all walked out of my room and greatly down the hall was Mikan and her group of friends 'Mikan please come back to me' I thought setting the plan in action.

(Mikan prov)

Idiot Takeru what was that all about well he is an idiot after all he doesn't make since a lot all of a sudden I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist 'hiroshi' I smiled slightly still confused if I should trust my old friends of course no one knows about this but me. It started to get hot around me and the others noticed to I turned around Hiroshi still holding a firm grip on my waist my eyes met a pair of crimson ones.

"Hyuuga what do you want?" I asked already knowing what Hotaru planned who do 'they think iam' of course I figured they would try to talk to me

"For him to get his hands off you" he said narrowing his eyes

"I'm her boyfriend unlike you bastard" Hiroshi spoke up his grip getting tighter

Hotaru held up her baka gun ready to shoot anyone of us as for Ruka and sempai there were just standing there glaring at us.

"This is a warning get away from badass Mikan and we won't hurt you" Hotaru yelled coldly

"You know you should really think about who you're fighting before you fight them" said a girl's voice she stepped between us her blue eyes glaring at Hotaru and Natsume 'Cheiko' I thought she wore a green tank top and demi blue shorts. Her hair was into two high pony tails on each side of her head her pale skin alone made her shine in the light. Three other girls come over to us 'Aimi, Airi ' I thought the twins wore the same long beige dresses Aimi was the outgoing one and Airi was the shy one Aimi had her hair in a high ponytail while Airi had her hair in two low ponytails. Cheiko stood her ground and Aimi went to stand next to her while Airi went over to me hugging my arm like a child

"Hello lovely kids oh I see you met the rest of the new students" said narumi -sensei in a pink tutu and pink slippers

"yes sensei there from America like us" I said walking away Sukairka and hiroshi had to drag Cheiko and Aimi away from the hallway and into the room while I held ai in my arms and Airi held onto me for dear life you could hear her white flats scraping the ground as she walked. When we walked in the class was silent Permy was sitting next to Nonoko and Anna like usual and laughing while Nonoko was experimenting and Anna was staring at Takeru whose was in the desk across from her he was smiling and daydreaming while Koko looked pissed sitting next to Yuu in the front of the class.

"Ok class since we have so many new students from the American class so they will introduce themselves before I go dance with persona uh I mean leave for a conference" sensei said

A girl in a red kimono stepped out of the crowd of kids from America of course I already knew who it was her sandals hit the ground nervously as you could see how scared she was through her eyes.

"I'm Hanako Tanka , age 15, alice plants , one star, Technical Type" she said her long red hair swinging in her ponytail from side to side she was too shy to smile so she just stared at the person next to her with pleading eyes a girl wearing a green dress and green stockings walked next to her the girls silver boots hitting the ground hard she smiled wickedly while her green hair covered her like a blanket when she opened her eyes everyone gasped one eye was red and the other blue I knew what it was from she got in accident when she was six and her eyes have been different colors ever since.

"name Tsukiko Sato , 14, alice to see the past, present and future, double star , Latent Ability" she said pulling Hanako to a seat and watching us amusingly a girl wearing all black skinny jeans with black high tops and a tight black shirt to match a small black hoodie covered the top of the shirt and a white hat covered her short black hair she looked down at the floor the whole time holding her black belt she looked up her black eyes meeting everyone "wakana Ito, age 14, alice music , three star, Technical Type" she said walking to an open seat never looking up from the ground.

I pushed one of the boys to go since none of them went yet those wimps

"I'm Hajime Kaoru, age 15, alice to control people with their mind , three star, Somatic Type" he said smiling sweetly his green eyes closed as he smiled and his brown hair followed his every movement even though his hair was short he looked at the rest of the kids(did I forget to mention Natsume , Ruka and Hotaru went to their seats and sempai went to his classroom sorry)" Yasu come on" said motioning his hand a boy with blonde layered hair and dark blue eyes he had the palest of skin that made everyone around him look tan he coldly stared at everyone as he introduced himself.

"Yasu Komatsu, age 15, alices emotion empathy and emotion changer, double star, somatic type" he said digging his hands in is black coats pocket he wore a grey v neck shirt and black baggy jeans with converse while Hajime wore all white a white almost see through shirt with white jeans and white sneaker he ran to a desk pointing at it while Yasu recently walked forward to the seat.

The twins went up Airi holding onto Aimi Cheiko went up there also and pulled Airi away from Aimi while Airi started crying "my name is Aimi iam am your goddess I know" 'oh god' I thought hearing her talk "age 14 and so is my twin sis Airi she's shy, both are alices are animal pheromone, one stars, somatic type" she said winking at everyone Airi went back to holding onto Aimi there were wearing the same thing but it was obvious the were completely different.

"Cheiko Eiko , age 14 , alice inventing , three star, Technical Type" she said emotionless until she grabbed a boys hand he had tan skin and long purple hair his black eyes blended In with him perfectly Cheiko had to drag him in front of her but that wasn't a problem since she's stronger than him "what why do I have to go next?" he boy said "because none of you wimpy boys would never go if I don't make you" she said walking away leaving him there to glare as she walks.

"name Kaede Kenji, age 14, alice animal shift shape, special ability" he said embarrassed while he rubbed his hands together that were covered by grey fingerless gloves that matched his grey vest over his white long jeans his black tight jeans didn't fit him well and you could tell he got off the ground stomping his white high-tops on the ground. Sukairka smirked at the remaining boys she took both boys to the front they refused to go and tried to fight her "you do what I say or I will use my alice on you idiots" the boys swallowed audio ably and looked at the class shocked but did what she said "I'm Yamato Koga I'm Kaede's cousin , I'm 14 , alice emotion controller ,somatic ability" he said innocently (reefer to chapter 5 if you have questions on there alices ) he wore a huge white coat that went to his feet and black coat onto that so you couldn't see if he wore jeans and a shirt or even shoes he had the same purple hair as his cousin and the same tan skin but his eyes were light blue and stood out on him, The other boy was nervous but tried to hide it best he could.

"AKIHIRO Nagasaki, alice flying, age 14, Latent Ability" he quietly finished just standing there doing nothing not even moving I felt sorry for the boy he looked so simple to all he wore was a simple black dress shirt and black dress pants with black dress shoes his brown hair and brown eyes did not help him at all hiroshi finally went over to him and dragged him to a seat.

The rest of us sat down not caring if everyone stared at us "WELL THAT'S ALL KIDS BYE, BYE FOR NOW" sensei singed twirling out the door I rested my head on Hiroshi's shoulder and felt Natsume's glare on me already.

(Natsume prov)

I hate that guy always having his arms around MY Mikan and now right in front of me she's put her head on his shoulder like she trust that bastard I'm the only one who can tough Mikan the only one no one else can and that guy is testing my last nerve acting like he will have MY Mikan forever no way in hell I will never let him have her he may have her now but not for long she will fall in love with me soon.

(Ai prov)

That crimson eyed moron is glaring at hiroshi without even knowing it he's probably daydreaming about Mikan being his and beating up hiroshi to prove it that huge moron she doesn't even know whose she's going to choose yet but it looks like she's really confused.

(Sukairka prov)

Ai snuggled into me and had a thinking face on 'oh no' I thought what is this going to be about Mikan and hiroshi thank god it's not about me I knew it was about Mikan because she would turn to the black cat and then to her brother .

(Takeru prov)

Anna, Anna, Anna , Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna ,Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, I will never stop thinking of you , Anna ,Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna

(Hotaru prov)

Great now there's more American people to keep me from Mikan that damn Hyuuga ruining our plan because he got jealous doesn't he realize if we talk to Mikan she could be his faster than him fighting for her that baka later I'm going to hit him a hundred times with my baka gun and I won't stop for anything. The bell rang soon after I didn't feel like spending another hour in this room I stood up from my chair with everyone's eyes on me my icy glare meet their stares my black leather boots hit the ground as I walked out the door not caring what my grades are at this moment. I made it down the hall when someone grabbed my wrist I knew it was a girl by the feel of her hand on my skin I had no energy to deal with bakas right now as I turned my gaze behind me I was shocked it showed on my face as I looked at the person in front of me.

"Mikan" I gasped letting her hold onto my wrist

"Hotaru I know" she said bluntly

"You know what happened before you left how?" I asked showing no emotion she turned around letting go of my wrist

"I have an alice that showed me Natsume's emotions and he showed me what happened but im not ready to forgive yet" she said looking over her shoulder a bit I open my mouth to talk but no words came out for the first time I was helpless.

(Ruka prov)

I watched from the end of the hall I saw Mikan and Hotaru talking I could barely hear what they were saying I couldn't believe my ears Mikan knew what happened but she wasn't going to forgive us I almost cried but I couldn't as Mikan walked away leaving Hotaru behind she collapsed to the ground I heard her sobs and immediately run over to her and putting my arms around her but when she looked at me she was smiling 'what' I thought confusion written all over my face. "she said she couldn't forgive me YET that means she will forgive me" she said between sobs I felt a little relief and started to laugh until Hotaru stopped crying and hit me with her baka gun "stop laughing bunny boy we still have to get Mikan to forgive us and I want that to happen as soon as possible" she said I saw hope in her eyes 'god this girl can change her mood fast' I thought following her to her lab This is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

Mikan: so when will I forgive them?

Sukairka: I just want to know when my boyfriend comes in.

Natsume: I'm so happy

Mikan: why baka?

Natsume: I got MY Mikan back

Hotaru: *hits with baka gun* she's not yours yet baka

Mikan: I don't even want to be yours black cat

Hiroshi: victory is mine!

Me: I need to write more

Koko: yes you do I'm enjoying this I wish I had popcorn

Permy: KOKO!


	12. Aoi gets jealous

Sukairka: can't Waite this chapter is emotional

Natsume: HN

Koko: Natsume's mind says all the chapters are emotional

Natsume: KOKO!

Koko: why does everyone yell at me?

Mikan: I haven't yelled at you

Koko: yes you did in chapter two

Mikan: oh yeah I forgot

Koko: T-T

Me: don't worry you won't be yelled at other than Permy

Natsume: as if

Ruka: Natsume why are you so mad?

Mikan: don't ask

Me: hahaha I know what happened ^.^

* * *

Chapter twelve – Aoi gets jealous

(Ai prov)

The school day was ending and I didn't want to stay in this boring class anymore I lay my head on my desk and out of the corner of my eye I see the most handsome guy ever his silver hair and silver eyes shine in the sun I can't take my eyes off him I saw him smile at a girl next to him the girl was laughing her short black hair went to her shoulders and you could see she had crimson eyes 'that must be Natsume's sister' I thought I turned to Mikan she was asleep with her head on my brothers shoulder and he was just staring out the window I tugged at her hair she looked at me confused and tired I whispered "who is that boy over there?" was face showed interest in him so she smirked I wanted to hide under a table so bad right now I didn't want anyone to know my interest in him she whispered back "his name is Youichi he's the same age as you" she answered still smirking I could see she was over joyed she had something to tease me with "and the girl it's that idiots sister right?" I questioned half knowing the answer I turned to look at him again but this time are eyes met 'oh no' I thought I couldn't turn away the bell rang right then and I was able to turn my head again I felt my face heat up and I know that I'm blushing so I left the room as soon as I could and made it to the northern forest "hey you" I heard a voice behind me I knew who it was I turned my glare meeting his sweet distant eyes I felt bad for glaring at him but he couldn't know I liked him his eyes widen as I didn't stop glaring "your Ai right ?" he asked trying to confirm his thoughts "yes" I answer coldly he came closer to me "I saw you staring at me " he said almost smirking I felt my face heat up again "so I didn't mean to" I said turning away from him but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around again our faces met I couldn't read his emotions it looked like anger for sure but there was something else I couldn't read.

"Youichi-kun there you are" said a soft voice as I heard someone running over to us

(Youichi prov)

I heard Aoi's voice and her running over to me but I didn't let go of Ai I just looked over my shoulder she came to a stop when she got close to me her bright smile making my emotions even more confused at the moment though I smile back.

"What are you doing Youichi- kun" she asked looking at my hand holding Ai's wrist

"Well- "I started to say

"He's holding me against my will just to talk to him" Ai said coldly but also like I was hurting her I let her wrist go shocked from what she said

"Ha-ha Youichi- Kun that was funny who is she?" Aoi asked coming closer to me and clinging to my arm Ai ran into the forest as soon as I let her go

"Her name is Ai she came with the American class" I said since she wasn't here the day Ai came Aoi just snuggled my arm closer to her

(Aoi prov)

He was holding her wrist why would her do that he never really tries to talk to anyone unless he knows then why the heck would he try to talk to someone he doesn't even know does he like her no he can't I mean he likes me he told me last Christmas on the last dance so he couldn't like someone he just met he hasn't even talked to her.

(Anna prov)

"Should I talk to him?" I asked Nonoko who finally was done with her work for the day "why not he does like you doesn't he" she said clapping her hands together being happy for me "I'm scared I don't even know him what if he's just playing a joke" I said looking at the ground Nonoko sighed then gasped I looked up and saw Takeru ahead of us talking to one of his friend s Nonoko pushed me into him and we both fell to the ground "uh I'm so sorry" I said I was on top of him and hit his head on the ground "its ok cupcake at least you didn't get hurt " he said grinning from ear to ear I blushed "um would you like um to go to central town with me later" I said almost stuttering "definitely" he said hugging me while I was still on top of him his friend cut in "how long are you to going to stay like that" he said laughing I got off him and blushed a deep red I looked at him and he was laughing to but a saw a faint blush on his face to Nonoko walked me to my dorm t help me get ready for my 'date' but I wasn't really sure if it was really a date.

(Takeru prov)

I can't believe it I was going on a date with Anna my dream girl but was it really a date, i wish hiroshi wouldn't have interrupted us maybe ten Anna would have stayed on me a little longer It was cute to see her blush like that well I guess I will just have to make her blush like that when we go to central town I can't Waite this is going to be that best day ever.

(Koko prov)

I skipped all of today's classes 'I'm going to get punished tomorrow' I thought sitting in my room looking out the window I saw Permy and her group of friends she was laughing and acting popular as always she flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked up directly at my window I ducked before she could see me but I had a feeling she already had. I heard her and her friends getting farther away I looked up sad that I can never tell Permy my feelings

(Permy prov)

What is with him is he trying to avoid me why that idiot mind reader I kept talking to my friends but I felt distant I have to figure out what's wrong with him even if I don't know why I have to do it .

(Nonoko prov)

"ok to get you ready for your date let's start with your clothes" I say over joyed I looked though her closet not impressed there was no dresses that were right for a date and her shirts all had deserts on them. I pulled out a dress from the far back it went to her knees and was pink I made her put it on and then looked at her she looked great I went to her hair and put it in a messy bun she put on light pink lip gloss and put on some pink flats I gave her a charm bracelet with a pink see through heart on it. "Now you're ready to go one a date" I said hugging her tight "are you sure?" she asked being shy again "yes" I said assuring her.

(Anna prov)

I walked down to central town and saw Takeru up ahead he was wearing black jeans a white shirt and a black vest I knew he borrowed the outfit but it looked good on him. He didn't see me yet so sneaked up on him and tapped on his shoulder he jumped but shock showing on his face the sun was going down and lit us both up in its beautiful light he took my hand and ran me over a store with many games in it.

(Sukairka prov)

I slumped on my bed 'I shouldn't be here not without Josiah' I thought Josiah is on a mission and he hasn't returned yet I won't give up though I know he's alive he has to be, as I sat there I felt his soul it was so strong he must be near I got of my bed and looked out my window 'where are you' I thought if he's near then where is he?

(Takeru prov)

We played games and ate I won her tons of stuffed animals and we ate at her favorite cake place it was a great date but now it was getting too late at night t stay out any longer "ok let me take you to your dorm" I say smiling "sure thanks for today I really enjoyed it" she says looking up at me I smirked "and I really enjoyed you" and laughed she blushed a deep red and I put my arm around her shoulder we got to her dorm and I hugged her goodnight watching as her blush never went down 'yep best night ever' I thought.

(Aoi prov)

I go to my brothers room he can tell me why I feel like this knowing Youichi was talking to that new Ai girl I mean who does she think she is I walk in his room seeing him reading his manga on his bed he looked from his book to me "what do you want Aoi" he said sitting up I walked over to him and sat down "what is it when you like someone but they talk to someone else and you get this weird feeling inside you like something is going to go wrong" I asked trying to explain it best I could "its jealousy Waite why would you be jealous?" he asked anger in his eyes "no reason just asking" I said running out of his room 'so I'm jealous of her huh' I thought walking down the hall.

* * *

Me: good chapter so far

Aoi: Ai is going down no one talks to my man

Youichi: iam not yours

Ruka: so why was Natsume mad earlier?

Me: he saw Mikan kissing Hiroshi

Natsume: Hiroshi was kissing Mikan against her will that bastard

Mikan: no he wasn't Natsume I was kissing him

Natsume: HN

Ruka: ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Hotaru: bakas

Me: please review!

Ps: iam sort of stuck on chapter 13s ending so it might be awhile for the next update!


End file.
